


A Debt Repaid

by FirithAriel



Series: Boyfriend!Loki [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with lots of plot tbh, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: You already complied to Loki's request. Now it's his turn to repay the favor.--Follow up toAn Unusual Request





	A Debt Repaid

You ran to the meadow, trying not to drop all the parchments you were stuffing into your satchel. You knew you had little time and you were adamant to make it worthwhile.

“Loki!” You said, startling your boyfriend. He had been pacing as he usually did when he arrived before you did.

“My love!” He said, hugging you.

You wasted no time in dropping your satchel to the floor, and kissed him hard. In a flash, he had you on your back on the blanket and the kissing turned desperate.

Since you’d gotten through with Loki’s request, your hormones seemed to be on overdrive. Everytime you were together, you just couldn’t get enough of each other. You barely said hello before you were eating each other’s faces and humping yourselves silly.

It didn’t help that, at the same time, you both had an increase of duties. This wasn’t odd for Loki, as he was being groomed as a prince, but for you it was new. You had already come of age, and your parents decided that, since you were the oldest child, it was time for you to participate more in the household matters. That meant having to learn management, finances and diplomatics. You knew it was necessary, but you weren’t happy with the amount of time it was taking.

The short moments you could sneak out with Loki were precious. You weren’t about to waste them talking. Not when you body wanted to do  _ so much more _ now.

Loki pulled away breathlessly. “(y/n), as much as I’d love to keep doing this for hours…” He said, snuggling you neck. “I will be leaving soon, and before I do I have to ask you something.”

“W-what?” You said, hardly focusing with Loki breathing on your neck.

He kissed you once again before pulling away and sitting up. You sat up as well and held his hand.

“(y/n), will you do me the honor of being my date for the Solstice Festival Ball?” 

Your eyes grew immense. “What?”

Loki’s jaw dropped open and his hand went slack on your grip. “Yo- you don’t--?”

“I-i do, but…” You shook your head. “Loki, we would be out in the open.”

“Yes.”

“Everyone will know about us.”

“Yes.”

“And if I recall correctly, it was  _ you _ who wanted to keep this a secret.”

“Yes.” Loki looked down and held your hands again. “I don’t want to keep us a secret anymore.”

This was huge. Everyone on Asgard would participate on the festival one way or another. Everyone you knew would be at the ball.

“And I want to ask proper permission from your parents to court you.” Loki said. It wasn’t a real problem, but he was raised in court. For him, it was the right thing to do. Though…

“As if I haven’t had your tongue  _ and _ your dick down my throat already.” You muttered rolling your eyes. Loki burst out laughing.

“So, it’s that a yes?”

“It is.” You said, beaming at him.

Loki kissed you hard, resuming his place on top of you. “One of these days I won’t be able to stop myself.” He said, dropping his mouth to your neck.

“Is that a promise?” You said with a smile.

Loki started tickling you.

.-

A few days later all of Asgard was in good spirits, leading to the Solstice Festival. You had barely seen Loki between all your new duties and his involvement in the party. It was a big surprise when you got home that day and your mother informed you that there was a package waiting for you in your rooms. Your name on the card was Loki’s hand writing.  _ Promise me you will wear this for the fest. _

How could you possibly say no? You were supposed to go to the market with your mother to pick a dress, and you hadn’t been able to. Now that problem was solved.

The dress was emerald green silk ( _ of course _ ) with a golden sash and velvet embroidery on the edges of the cleavage. It was the most beautiful and perfect dress you’d ever laid your eyes on. Your mother barged into your room, eager to find out what was in the package.

“By the norns, (y/n), that is beautiful!” Your mother praised you. “Who gave this to you?”

“Uum…” You weren’t sure how to respond to that.

“Do you have a suitor?” She said, obviously picking up your blushing cheeks.

“Yes?” You said tentatively.

“And we haven’t heard of him?”

“You will. At the ball. He asked me to with him, and sent this dress for me to wear. I guess he’ll be speaking to you there.” You explained, not really wanting to reveal who was it just yet.

Your mother must have realized, cause she didn’t push the matter any further. Instead, she busied herself putting the dress on you, just to check if it needed any adjustments. It didn’t. It fit you like a glove.

You couldn’t wait to see Loki’s face!

.-

On solstice day, you and your sisters went to the markets. Being the day of the festival meant all sort of entertaining and new things on the market. People of all realms gathered there to sell and buy. Music was being played and new games and entertainment were being displayed. You were beyond excited, giggling at the stupidest things while trying to buy some jewelry to go with the dress. Your sisters wouldn’t stop teasing you, trying to get more information about the mystery guy who invited you to the ball and bought you such an expensive gown. You bit your tongue more than once not to ruin the surprise.

On the evening, you got yourself as ready as you could. You wore your favorite undergarments, your favorite perfume, and a crown of yellow acacias, harvested from the tree that hid your secret spot on the gardens. The ride on your family carriage was full of anticipation and you could feel your face almost hurting from grinning so much.

At the entrance of the palace, several royal guards were greeting people, checking their guests lists and leading them to the gardens. One figure stood out from the rest.

Loki was there, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, checking out every carriage. He was dressed in full armor regalia. Green and black leather, high black boots, long green cape, and golden appliances shining with the torches light. His ceremonial horned helmet closed the outfit. You always thought that helmet was right down ridiculous, but seeing Loki like this… he looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Your parents were the first to descend from the carriage, and you could see Loki holding his breath when he noticed. Immediately he went to greet them, using an automatic speech that he must have learned ages ago, but his natural charming demeanor made it sound fresh. You weren’t listening to a word he said, too stunned by the whole situation. You watched your father bow deeply and you mother get all flustered. One of your sisters was red with envy while the other one asked you if you could set her up with Thor. You simply ignored them.

Loki approached you and kissed the back of your hand.

“You look- stunning!” He said, taking in the outfit he had made for you, your hairdo and the yellow flower crown. He chuckled when he noticed how familiar the flowers were.

“Likewise.” You said with small nod.

He offered his arm and escorted you to the gardens.

If anyone asked you how the fest went, you probably wouldn’t remember half of it, too lost in Loki to pay attention to anything else. You did remember Thor making not-so-subtle remarks, and the way Loki couldn’t keep his eyes,  _ and hands _ , off you. He looked at you like there was nobody else in the room. His eyes fixed on yours whatever he was doing, whether was talking or dancing or even drinking. It made your heart race.

And of course,  _ the dancing _ . You could’ve died a happy woman after dancing with Loki. The effortless way he led you with his hand on the small of your back, how gracefully he moved you around the hall. The firm grip on your hips when he lifted you, and the tender way he squeezed your hand.

Everything was so exhilarating and exciting, your mind started to wander to less than proper places. His body against yours gave away his shape. A shape you were already too familiar with. You felt a rush of moisture grow between your legs. You wanted nothing more than just take all these stupid clothes off and have him  _ right there _ . Loki’s fingers in your body made you picture vividly how would they feel against your bare skin, or your--

“I have a surprise for you.” Loki whispered on your ear, interrupting your daydream. His warm breath making the hairs on the back of your neck stand.

His eyes were sparkling when he took your hand and led you to the-  _ library _ ? When you were about to ask, he just winked at you and gestured toward the garden hallway. You could see several people, including your mother and one of your sisters, spying on you.

You rolled your eyes, and followed Loki inside.

For a moment, you let yourself get lost in the impressive view of the palace library. Loki let you admire it, while he removed his helmet and his cape, subtly leading you to the reading room on the back. It wasn’t closed from the rest of the library, but it was secluded enough by the enormous shelves. There were a few comfortable armchairs and a small table. Loki explained he used to study and read here, and that you wouldn’t be interrupted.

Another rush of wetness ran to your middle, positively soaking your undergarments.

Sensing your nervousness, Loki pulled you close and kissed you. Softly at first and then with more passion. Hands all over each other. You struggled to find some way to remove the heavy plate armor piece Loki was wearing, but he took your hands off him.

With a smile, he led you to sit on one of the armchairs, pushing your dress all the way up to your waist. Then, he pulled your hips to the edge of the chair. Your undergarments were on full display, and Loki licked his lips.

His eyes were dark with lust and you could feel his hands trembling against your thighs. You were so wet by now, you were sure he could not only see it in your panties, but also smell it.

Loki grabbed the back of one of your legs and brought his lips right above your knee, kissing a path up the inner thigh while he slowly maneuvered your leg to hook on the arm of the chair. He stopped right before the edge of your panties, and repeated the same move on your other thigh.

You wanted to just grab his head and push him to your middle, but all you could do was to grip your dress away from his face and remember how to breathe.

Loki shot you a mischievous smile and bit his lip in concentration for a few seconds. You realized what he had done when the cool air of the room hit your wet lower lips, making you shiver. Part of you was embarrassed of showing yourself like this to Loki, but the sheer desire in his eyes was contagious.

“Loki, please.” You whispered softly. Your heart was pounding in anticipation.

Loki’s breathing was ragged and fast. You could see his partly open mouth and you could feel the air brushing against your pussy. Loki bit his lip again as if he was examining you, and gulped hard. Holding your thighs, Loki leaned in and tentatively licked the crease of your lips from end to end. The moan you let out was indecent.

With a winning smile, Loki repeated the motion, a little more confidence in every stroke. You closed your eyes and threw your head back, gripping your dress until your knuckles were white. Loki’s arms around your thighs made it impossible for you to move as his tongue worked wonders in your folds.

You felt him pull away for half a second, but you didn’t have time to protest. Soon, his lips were closing around that little bundle of nerves your fingers knew so well. But your fingers weren’t capable of what Loki was doing right now: sucking and licking and biting… your head started to spin. You tried to say something, but a needy whimper was all that came out of your mouth.

“Are you okay, love? Am I hurting--”

He didn’t finish the phrase. You tugged on his hair and led his face back to where it previously was. Spurred by your reaction, Loki sped up his treatment of your clit, alternating between sucking on it and licking the edges of your entrance.

Loki wrapped one of his arms on your thigh, making his hand reach your mound. His thumb replaced his tongue on your clit, stroking and rubbing hard. But it was his tongue that made you lose contact with reality, as it darted in and out of your dripping cunt.

That familiar tightness in your lower belly was building up to new heights. Your gripped Loki’s hair, thrusting your hips against his face as much as you could. You were on the edge of ecstasy, something deep within you milliseconds from exploding. Your body started to quake, your legs flailed. Words kept trying to flow, but nothing but whimpers and yelps came out. Shivering as if you were laying on ice, your orgasm hit you. Electricity rushing through your system as you lost the ability to even think. Your breath caught on your throat, letting out a pronographic growl.

Loki held your thighs firmly, keeping you to his mouth as he let you ride your peak. His tongue still lapping your clit softly and drinking your overflowing juices.

“Come back to me, love.” Loki said softly, kissing your leg as they fell limply by his side.

He rubbed your thighs soothingly as you came back to reality.

“That was…” You breathed out, not sure how would you describe what had just happened. Loki smiled, feeling extremely proud of himself. “Thank you!” You added, still flushed and breathless.

Unable yet to move, you let Loki clean you up before attempting to stand up. Loki’s smug smirk was still evident, but he deserved it. His lips were red and still glistening. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him down for a kiss. Loki groaned and pushed against you, making you very aware of his almost painful hard-on.

“Want me to take care of that?” You said in a low voice, cupping his groin.

Loki didn’t answer, instead he pushed you against the wall and rubbed his hips against yours.

“Loki!” Thor’s voice boomed in the empty library, making you jump away from each other.

“For the norns’ sake!” Loki muttered. You chuckled lightly, trying to fix our hair and your clothes. Loki did the same.

Thor got closer to you, his heavy steps echoing in the stone. “Loki!”

“What is it?” Loki asked, annoyed.

“There you are!” Thor grinned. “Mother sent me to get you both. Lady y/n’s family is ready to depart.”

You felt extremely uncomfortable with Thor staring at you both, as if he knew what you had been doing merely five minutes ago. Loki instead, looked deflated.

“Right. I’ll lead her back, of course.”

“Don’t take too long.” Thor chuckled, eyeing you both again, and giving Loki the thumbs up as he walked out.

Loki rolled his eyes and turned to you.

“I guess it will have to wait.” You said quietly. Loki just shrugged, but you could see how confining his pants had become.

Loki walked you out of the library, but at the door you stopped abruptly and pulled on his arm.

“Loki!” You whispered loudly. “My undergarments?!” You panicked a little and tried to get back to the library.

“Don’t fret, my love.” Loki smirked at you and leaned close to whisper. “Those are mine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
